Sincerity and Friendship
by Angelic Devil217
Summary: It's for, THE CREST OF DREAMS CONTEST , A mimato! A PG-13 for violence


For the Crest of Dreams contest

For the Crest of Dreams contest.

Matt

It was dark and there was no sound, no sound except of course for Matt's shallow breathing and the sound of his feet slamming into the ground as he ran. He'd wanted it to be simple, smooth, easy, bye-bye, catch up in a couple of years – yeah in any normal relationship maybe. But not this one, no he and Sora had been friends before they'd dated, Matt would've liked to stay friends **Yeah maybe in a perfect world Ishida** He berated himself mentally. 

He'd split with Sora on the basis of …there wasn't any love any more, **maybe there never was** he thought unhappily. He hadn't wanted to hurt Sora, but lately he'd been thinking, that maybe there was someone else out there, and plus he knew Tai liked Sora, ever since they were little. **Good luck Kamiya.** He thought grinning a little, then remembering Sora's face as he'd said it was over the smile vanished, sure they'd been together a while but still….

Matt stopped and leant against the wall, running his hands through his blonde hair he attempted to collect his thoughts. When suddenly a noise to his left alerted him that someone else was here. Again loud noises like a fight, then a scream that sounded like….

Mimi

**Oh god, oh god someone help! **Mimi screamed in her mind, unfortunately the scream in her mind didn't reach anyone's ears.

All she'd done was go for a walk to find Sora maybe and she'd got lost, sure she'd lived here most of her life, but she **had** spent the last few years in New York. Odaiba was like a maze once you hit the back streets anyway.

She'd taken left after left, maybe hoping to find some welcome known site, where she could find her way back again. When someone had grabbed her, pushed her up against a wall and slapped her – hard, her cheek hurt and she could feel the tears snaking their way down her pale cheek. His hand was clamped painfully close over her mouth, his fingers digging into her skin

The bitter night wind showed no promise of safety only reassured her that she was alone.

The man removed his hand and Mimi took her chance, screaming as loud as she possibly could hoping people in Australia could hear her, **I don't care about Australia I just want anyone! **She thought angrily, suddenly anger was all she felt, how dare this man attempt to hurt her, Mimi Tachikawa. **I don't think so** She said determinedly in her mind, all of a sudden catching her attacker off guard she began to struggle, like a cat caught in a box, she scratched at him, and bit him, kicking with all her strength.

But he was too strong, pinning her arms to her sides, he pushed her to the ground, she gasped as all the air flew out of her lungs, and she lay there helpless as he came toward her…

Matt

Matt stared horror etched all over his face, "Mimi!" He yelled springing forward with cat-like grace, pushing his friends attacker to the ground he punched him square in the face, of course as most humans tend to do, he fought back, landing a hard right hook on Matt's jaw. Matt flew backwards, landing on his back; Matt knew his disadvantage straight away, the tall burly man advanced on the slimmer boy, a look of pure rage on his face.

"Thought you'd play hero huh? Well guess what little boy this little lady agreed to meet me here." He lied leering at Matt.

"Mimi?" Matt asked turning to his friend of numerous years, already knowing the answer.

"No I didn't you, SLIMEBALL, I WAS LOOKING FOR MY FRIENDS AND I GOT LOST!" Mimi screamed tears of pain and rage coursing down her cheeks.

"Looks like the lady doesn't agree." Matt growled pouncing at him. Matt punched him in the belly, and uppercut him, before the less agile man conceded defeat, and ran away a look of pure venom on his face, Matt stood still his face aching from the hard punch, his side on fire, before hearing Mimi sob, he snapped out of it and knelt next to her. 

"Mimi, shhh, it's me Matt, he's gone." Matt whispered to her, as he pulled her into his arms, her small body shaking.

"I was so mad, Matt I wanted to kill him!" Mimi sobbed 

"I know Mimi-Chan I know, come on can you get up?"

"I…I think so." Mimi replied, clutching at his hand as they stood up, Mimi leant against him, his arm supporting her.

"I'll take you back to mine and calm you down." Matt told her soothingly as he lead her away out of the dark alley….

Mimi 

When Matt had sprung out of the darkness, Mimi had thought he was a knight in shining armour, someone who had heard her silent screams, but then recognizing the golden blond hair of her rock sat friend, she sobbed happily, **Matt was here, and she was safe! **

Matt had beat that disgusting man until he ran, how dare he have the audacity of saying she had agreed to meet him. Matt had known she wouldn't have, she'd seen it in his azure blue eyes when he'd turned to her, he'd _known_. 

When he was gone, Matt had helped her, the feel of his arms around her and his soothing voice in her ear had helped her to not freak out, and just start screaming and never stop.

He'd helped her to his apartment, and here she was now sitting on his couch still shaking, he was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, for her, because he cared, he care about her. Mimi smiled through the tears that still ran down her face.

"Mimi you okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I'm good, well I'm alive." She answered smiling weakly for him….

Matt 

Matt smiled back, thankful that Mimi was still able to smile, **who are you kidding Mimi can always smile** Matt sat back and sighed, "Mimi why were you down there alone? When did you get back from New York?"

"I got lost and yesterday'" She answered turning to him, her eyes red-rimmed tears still on her cheeks.

"You got lost? Mimi-Chan you've live here all your life. Except for when you lived in New York." He corrected himself as he gently brushed the tears from her face, with he back of his hand.

Mimi laughed, and then sniffled,"I know, but it's just me, never really was very good with not getting lost."

"True." Matt agreed

Suddenly Mimi began to cry again, Matt stopped her bringing her hands up to her face, and he held her wrists gently in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

Mimi 

"Mimi what's wrong?" Matt asked softly

"It's all my fault what happened, ad you wouldn't have got hurt if it weren't for me!" She cried 

"Mimi I was already hurt before I helped you, and this is not your fault all you did was get lost, you didn't ask that jerk to assault you did you?"

"Didn't we ask that question already?" Mimi asked through a fresh bout of tear,

"Yeah, yeah we did." Matt agreed.

"Matt why were you hurt already?" Mimi asked tiredly 

"I er, broke up with Sora." Matt told her, twisting his hands in his lap nervously.

"You broke up with her?" She asked, "Why?"

"We just weren't right anymore." He explained.

"Well then you did the right thing." Ashe told him.

"Of course, what's the point in hurting both of you, if you didn't love her, it'd hurt her more in the end, it's good you were honest."

"I don't know if we're still friends though…" Matt trailed off

"Oh Matt you know Sora, friends mean more to her, than anything, and anyway mow she can try it with Tai." Mimi finished slyly.

"Oh that's why, you're being so understanding" Matt grinned suddenly seeing the light.

"So there wasn't anyone else?" She asked suspiciously 

"Mimi! What do you take me for? I don't cheat on my girlfriends!"

Mimi laughed and reassured, "I know Matt I know I'm kidding.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see!" He laughed, Mimi shrieked, as he picked up a pillow, picking her own up, she thwapped him round the head, by the end of their pillow fight they were both exhausted, Mimi sighed and rolled over from her place on the floor next to Matt.

"Thank-you Matt." She said simply

"What for?" he asked

"Being my knight in shining armour."

"I am?"

"Sure, you saved me."

"I had to Mimi."

Matt leaned forward and pushed a strand of hair off of her face, and kissed her, he didn't know why, just that it felt _right_

"Matt?" Mimi asked when he drew back.

"I'm sorry Mimi I shouldn't have…" Matt started as he stood up and started to walk away, he felt a hand on his arm and turned Mimi was behind him, "Sorry for what?" She asked, pressing her lips to his, softly, her arms stole up around his neck as his arms fastened around her waist.

Matt 

Watching her sleep Matt remembered her final words before she fell asleep, "_Don't leave me Matt I'm still scared_

"I won't leave you Mimi-Chan." He whispered softly, "Not ever."

**Not exactly a fairytale meeting huh? Well, there's sincerity at the base of every friendship, and hopefully, friendship at the base of a good relationship **Matt thought lying down next to her, holding her tight, he smiled as he felt Mimi respond and pull closer to him.

**Just because it didn't start a fairytale, doesn't mean it can't _be_ a fairytale** Was Matt's final blissful thought before following Mimi to sleep.


End file.
